Bound Together
by LivingForEveryMoment777
Summary: The mages of Fairy Tail... There are no two quite like the other, every mage has their own quirks, personality and craze but they all share that belief. To live and die together, to love each other, to be a family no matter what. They are all bound together by an ever-lasting life-giving guild mark.
1. Natsu Dragneel

**Hi!**

 **I know that it's been a week but I have been writing. I was only allowed on my phone since we were on holiday in Thailand so I have a lot of material, I just need to sift through and edit it. I'll have Nico's chapter up soon and then it's the big finale!**

 **So this is a request which I made as a apology for being gone so long due to personal circumstances and it's to a guest review (FirstMasterMavis) so this whole series is for you. I'm planning on doing one for every person in the Guild, even the background characters so wish me luck guys!**

 **The Actual Request**

 **Ooooh, I've dreamed about this moment!**

 **Can I request a... Fairy Tail fanfiction. Maybe one with a lot of fluff and the guild as a whole? This is pretty open to interpretation. I love your writing so anything'll be good I'm sure ;D**

 **But can they be like pretty short ones. Kind of like drabbles... Sorry for being so demanding, you can change any of this.**

 **So, here we go!**

Despite what many people thought Natsu didn't want to join the guild at first. The old man found him while he was fighting off a group of bandits and helped him take them out.

 _Of course at that point in his ability he probably would have passed out rather than defeat the bandits but the grandpa didn't have to know that._

When he was told about the guild he wasn't interested. He only wanted to find his father, in fact he only joined the guild for the idea that he could find Igneel. He had no intention of having a family amongst them. But as he found out, it was pretty hard to join Fairy Tail and not make friends. But he was just shocked at the concept of so many people who all cared for him. He was used to not having real friends, just Igneel. Everyone, or everything else was just food or enemy. But these people _cared_. They _helped_. When he was too weak to continue his search they motivated and helped him. Those who knew his goal kept an eye out for possible leads.

They helped him, they expected nothing return and after a month or so he realised why.

They were family. It was as simple and as beautifully complicated as that.

And he found that, quite unintentionally he had found a home amongst these crazy mages. So, after the month was over, he went up to the master and asked to officially become part of the guild. He hadn't exactly thought where he should keep the mark but it seemed obvious when asked.

On his shoulder, right at the spot where the old man had held him as he guided him into the guild. But it was more than that. It showed that he shouldered the responsibility of being a Fairy Tail wizard, for everything that meant. It meant that he would be strong, and face his enemies proudly, for his guild.

But more than that it said that he'd shoulder their burdens. He'd be strong for them. And if they ever fell, he'd shield them, the way they had for him.

Who needed blood after all, when you had the Guild by your side.

 **Again, this was a request for FirstMasterMavis (Guest Reviewer) and it was mainly open to interpretation. It' s a drabble series with a lot of fluffy bonding so I decided, what's sweeter than that guild-mark that binds them all together. I've just finished the Grand Magic Games arc but I love this series sooooo much. Please do let me know if you want to fangirl and even more if you know how to watch Dragon Cry, I saw the trailer and it looks awesome!**

 **Love you all and see you soon with either the next drabble or Nico's chapter.**

 **ReachForTheStars777**


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

**Hi Again!**

 **Like I said, I have a lot of material so I'm just churning out these chapters since they're so short, feel free to let me know how they should be changed or edited. This is our Lucky Lucy! Erza next! Or maybe Gray... Or Happy!**

 **Aye!**

When someone asked Lucy the reason for her guild marks position she'd smile and tell how she wrote with that hand, summoned spirits and so forth. It wasn't that that wasn't true, more that it held something quite precious to her.

That hand was the hand which her father held at her mothers funeral

The hand that washed away her tears on the day she ran away

The hand that she used to _fight_

But more than that…

Her family was in the past, something she tried to forget in the abysses of time. Family had become synonymous with hurt, something hardly attainable. Fairy Tail was the idea of helping for no reason, a cart careening with no destination, her saviour a woman with the mark saving her life and giving her hope. That mark… Something so insignificant when compared to scars or birthmarks and yet meaning so much. A mark of identification, belonging…

She just wanted to belong.

Her hand was something that she could connect. Her family rallied around her, and when she was scared, down or broken, they'd grab that hand and give her the strength she was lacking. They were here family. And her Guild it was her home. And it was that hand that proved it. But above all…

It was the hand Natsu grabbed as he led her home.

 **Eeeeek, Nalu! I went through the earlier episodes again and it just hit me 'It's the same hand! and the same colour as Natsu's hair! And Fairy Tail is a family so they're practically married!'**

 **Yeah, I'm a rabid** **fangirl...**

 **ReachForTheStars777**


	3. Erza Scarlet

**Heya anyone who's reading! This is Erza! Please do let me know who it is you want to see next :D**

Erza was undecided when she was told about a guild mark. She didn't want it at first, the permanent branding reminding her of his tattoo, right across the eye. She debated on keeping it there… But no. Her past was too painful, it should stay compartmentalised in the back of her mind. She didn't need a reminder every time she saw herself. But at the same time she didn't want it to show only her strength. She didn't want any illusion that she was strong.

If you were strong you could have beaten them

You wouldn't have left

But where?

She should keep it on her right arm or hand. That was her strongest side, the side she fought with. Fairy Tail would be beside her and they would fight with her. She could fight for and with them. It made sense.

But at the last second she thrust her left arm to be marked. Her left side was weaker, it was the side which held her tears, which had no offensive sword. She was much weaker if she only had to rely on her left side. But that was okay. She wasn't strong. But as long as she had the strength to stay with the guild, they would help her. The guild was her team, her family and when she was unable to fight, or if she was weak. They would pick up her slack and defend her weakness.

Her past didn't matter, not when she had a real family. And now she did, one bound together by the mark she now possessed.

 **Tara? I don't know. These are my first short, drabble stories and they really are out of my comfort zone. But they are relaxing... Next up is Gray and then Happy. Aye!**


	4. Gray Fullbuster

**Gray! Painful, angsty Gray... Lovely...**

Gray held the people he met close to his heart. His birth parents were remembered every day, in the drowsy morning when the sky was a subtle sort of loving pink. Ur was remembered whenever he learned something, or when he was in a fight so dire that he was close to giving up. As strange as it sounded, he didn't associate his mentor with his magic. Of course he knew that she was the sole reason of his impressive ability but she had been a much bigger person to him than a mere tutor. But despite the remembrance he had of his two families, he had very little to bind to them physically. He didn't have any picture or keepsake of Ur's, and anything his birth parents gave him was destroyed in the attack. He learnt earlier on from Ur, if you love something treasure it. That's why he loved the idea of a guild mark, it showed him connection, something he could keep forever.

Jii-chan, Natsu, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Lucy. Everyone in the guild was his family and he had been accepted so easily it almost scared him. But he'd look around, seeking Erza's arm, Natsu's shoulder, Cana's stomach and his hand would often reach the left side of his chest.

The Fairy Tail mark was situated right above his heart. It showed that he would remember them for every second the muscle beat, his family would always be close by. But it also carried a message… They would be fixated with him forever. His family was stuck to him, for as long as he lived. A constant remembrance, something he would feel with every second.

A reminder, he hadn't lost everything.

 **Next up is Happy guys! Stay tuned!**

 ***Who says 'Stay tuned!' I'm an idiot.***


	5. Happy (Dragneel?)

**Happy was surprisingly hard actually... But hey, happy to serve!**

Not many people thought that Happy was a mage. And granted he wasn't, when compared to people like Gildarts, Gray, Lucy or even Natsu. He was often turned by shocked faces, "What? That little thing's a mage?"

But he was, proved by the green mark on his back. Most assumed that the mark was there because it was the only part of him big enough. They were wrong. He just didn't correct them. Only a few knew. It was because of his magic. He could really only use limited Aera magic, allowing him to fly. But those wings, his worth in a way, they would always be next to Fairy Tail, to show his devotion. He had been born and raised in the guild, literally. He had no other home, no other family. The mark was a promise. As long as he had the wings he'd devote any good he could do with them to helping his fellow mages.

He was after all, a Fairy Tail mage.

 **Aye! You are Happy, always and forever!**


	6. Wendy Marvell

**Sorry, please take these many chapters as an apology!**

 **Gerbilfriend - I'm glad you agree with my headcanon on how Natsu joined the guild! And I totally agree with your opinions on the other members, particularly Gray and Happy. I think those two get way less credit than they deserve...**

 **Wendy's the little sister we all wish we had. She's perfect for bringing out the family dynamic and I'm a sucker for the headcanon that she thinks of Natsu and Gajeel as her older brothers, it just seems so perfect!**

Caitshelter vanishing… Her home, a lie. It seemed inconceivable at first, like something out of a horror story she wouldn't be able to sleep after. While she had no regrets joining Fairy Tail, she had lost a lot in her life, her parents, her dragon and even Jellal. The guild vanishing, just like that… Like it meant nothing, none of the memories she cherished were valid. Her mark vanished too, with it a part of her soul crumbled.

Then she found Fairy Tail. True it was a little wacky and crazy, with a ferocity that caused Charla to tut and wonder at the mages but it became the home she needed, and she was grateful to them for that. Loosing everything made her eager for some sense of connection and the Guild Mark was something reassuring, to trace and rely on when times got rough. At first she wanted it somewhere different, so she wouldn't have to face her loss every time she looked at it but it seemed wrong, like it would be disrespectful to forget about her old guild.

In the end she looked to Natsu for advice. She felt a connection with him she lacked in the others, maybe that they were dragon-slayers or maybe that he seemed to… Understand her the most. He was sweet with her from the start, looking out for her, promising to save her guild when he had no way of doing so.

That's the kind of mage I want to be. One who doesn't give up. Who's strong caring. Like a family member.

So in the end she kept the old position. But now it meant more than a reminder of what she had lost. It stood to tell her what she had gained. Mirajane had awwwed when she said how she wanted it to be in the same place as 'Natsu-Nii,' but it was right. And now, every time she raised her arm to help, heal or hurt, she felt both her families right there by her side.


	7. Romeo Conbolt

**Funny story, I wrote this whole chapter under the impression that his guild mark was on his right shoulder and then had to rewrite it XP Ahh well...**

 **Romeo's awesome! I wish there was more of him, particularly some more stuff on him seeing Natsu as a brother, I found that adorable!**

Romeo couldn't recall a part of his life when he didn't want to be a mage. When he was younger he was especially fascinated by Wakaba's smoke magic since it made cool illusions he could play with. His father had sulked, calling him a traitor but he had been around flame magic his whole life, it had lost it's flair. But that was before Natsu. Despite having weird hair he was really cool, able to duel with Gray and even able to talk back to and challenge Mira and Erza! But he was also super nice to him. Natsu had been like a big brother, a guild member who was an incredible mage. And he used fire magic! But his was waaaaay cooler than his father. Natsu hadn't looked down on Romeo like the other mages. He didn't care that he couldn't use magic fully yet. In fact he treated Romeo like any other member of the guild. So when Romeo stutteringly asked Natsu to be his big brother he was over the moon that he said yes, and Natsu-Nii even promised that he would go on a job with Romeo when he was a proper mage! The two were compared to actual brothers, and Romeo was actually honoured at the fact. He knew how much finding Igneel meant to Natsu and so supported him completely on his quest to become S-Class.

Until Tenrou Island disappeared. When he heard the news he punched the boys gossiping and skipped school entirely, rushing to the Guild as fast as he could. He burst the door open, gasping and heaving with unshed tears before seeing the subdued state.

It was true

He didn't smile since then. When his father placed the mark on his shoulder all he could think about was Natsu, and how he was meant to be there when the event occurred.

 _What about the jobs we were going to go on? We were brothers!_

He didn't want Natsu to be dead.

 _You said Fairy Tail was your family. Why aren't you here?_

Natsu always stood up against the odds.

 _The stupid Ogres._

He couldn't be dead

 _WE'RE STILL HERE!_

As long as he was here Natsu wouldn't be forgotten. He would carry on Natsu's legacy, he was a Fairy Tail Wizard.

 _When you come back Natsu you'll be proud. But then again. Fairy Tail's your family. You're not really gone. I know that, even if everyone else has forgotten._

Because whenever he faced down an obstacle, or an impossible odd, he could feel Natsu's presence, cheering him on. He was in his magic, his fighting spirit. He was in all of Fairy Tail.

That's why he got it on his left shoulder. So that when he faced down those odds with Natsu by his side, their Guild marks would touch.


	8. Lisanna Strauss

**I love Lisanna, she's such a sweet kind character. I think that she's such a strong, kind person and hate that so many people hate her from 'stealing Natsu.' Hello, this girl lied for years to make strangers happy. Imagine all the pain she forced herself through in Edolas, having to lie to everyone with nobody to support her or to confide in. And when a chance came for her to go back home, to her real family** ** _SHE WAS GOING TO TURN IT DOWN TO STOP HER SIBLINGS FOR BEING SAD!_**

 **She's amazing...**

When she first joined the guild she didn't like it. She was always the girl who'd be found playing in the garden, playing with the animals she seemed to have an affinity for. The crazy life of Fairy Tail was waaay out of her comfort zone. But if Mira-nee wanted to, and the guild thought they could help her, she'd learn magic, at least to stay in this place.

But like all, she found herself accepted by everyone in the guild, even praised and admired when she mastered something new in her magic. She would smile a lot more, even when her siblings weren't around. She didn't realise that just as she had wormed her way into Fairy Tail's heart, they had wormed their way into hers.

She found herself her own private friend, Natsu. Her sister found it hilarious and seemed to alternate between yelling at Natsu to 'not to take advantage' and praising Lisanna for 'finally picking up a guy.' She'd always blush at the second option. But Natsu was important to her. Not important enough to marry him, she was always just kidding about that but definitely enough to form… A team?

Yeah… Natsu was brave, kind, sweet when he was with her. He'd read her and instantly become the type of friend she needed. They were best friends, they'd make a perfect team! Even Natsu agreed. So when she'd picked the area for her mark, she picked the exact opposite as him, their marks touching when they stood side by side, to show their strength together. It showed them, her and Natsu, protecting the guild together from whatever would come.

The mark, on her left shoulder held so much meaning. While Natsu's magic was more aggressive, hers relied on co-operation, not strength and her guildmark showed that. Her left arm was her shield arm and she'd use it to shield others from the horrors of the World while Natsu beat them away. The two of them worked seamlessly together, almost as well as her with her family. Natsu could know where she was and how to accommodate her fighting without a second thought. He'd fight with, and sometimes even for her. And she'd be there right by his side. They were bound together by an almost identical mark that she traced when she needed help or reassurance.

She loved her mark, it was what tied her to her family, all of her family. She was a very loving person and the guild was her home. She'd celebrate, grieve and party with all of them.

Until she couldn't.

Her blood family of course remained special and so she'd go with both Elfman-Nii and Mira-Nee and then with Natsu.

And then.

Then she died.

The guild mark stamp had particles of Ethernano in it, allowing the design to be imprinted permanently. But since magic wasn't a real thing in Edolas…

It left her.

The mark that symbolised her best friend, that symbolised her team left her forever.

In Edolas she had tried to create a team between her and this… New Natsu but it didn't work. He didn't understand her and besides, he was great with Lucy, his team-mate in this World. She found herself appreciating her own Natsu even more at these times, remembering how effortlessly they'd work together.

But when she was given the chance to get a guild mark again, in Edolas it was more like a rite of passage for turning sixteen. But she couldn't keep it in the same place. It would be wrong, clinging to a past that she'd never get back. Instead she looked at her sister, her loving kind sister and her brother. Her family. She got it on her left thigh. She told others that it was a sign of her being a Strauss but it also was a reassurance. That no matter how far away she was, she could just reach her arm down and trace the fairy that marked her family. Her own indulgence, so that she'd never feel alone.

Before her guild mark was for them.

Now it was for her.


	9. Mirajane Strauss

**I love Mira, she's so kind and such a nice older sister to everyone. She's really underrated but I just find her so incredible. Also, she's a shipper like me XD**

The guild was her saviour. She hadn't been able to control her power until they came and helped. She had always been a strange girl, teased for her punk attitude, overprotective nature and her hair.

Yes, her hair was white, that wasn't the end of the World, move on…

But her guild…

Even if they made fun of her, they didn't care if she flew into rampages as easily as breathing, they found it normal. She never had to restrain herself from her true nature, they accepted her for all she was. And, she loved them for it. Though she'd rather admit defeat to Erza than saying so she loved them, so so much. It was heartwarming to find a place among these people. Almost like… A home…

They didn't _shun_ her for her attitude.

They didn't _reject_ her based on what she liked.

They didn't try to _change_ her to a 'perfect' child.

They _accepted_ her.

They were the people who encouraged her to keep walking when she had fallen, who kept her strong through the pain. She knew, without a doubt that even the brutish Erza would her up if she needed that help. She never had any doubts.

Because in the past she was alone, and responsible for her siblings and so… Alone. And scared. She couldn't stand up when she was needed and, somehow this guild, caring for the lives of all the mages was able to. This place was stronger that she'd ever be.

To stand up when you couldn't move. She wondered if she could do that.

No… She couldn't.

But with them…

Maybe that goal didn't seem so impossible…

The mark on her leg soaked through to the bone, infusing it with the strength and support of the guild. It was what she used to walk, kick, run. It infused her with a strength different to that of her take-over, this was one borne of the people around her.

And this was what she used to stand.


	10. Elfman Strauss

**GETTING A GUILD MARK IS MANLY!**

 **Sorry, couldn't resist...**

He wasn't the strongest when he first joined the guild, he had been a sensitive, poetry-loving kid, rather similar to... Lisanna.

But he'd been like Mira in many ways too. One of those ways had been his devotion. He'd always loved his family, they were the centre of his World. When they joined the guild that family only grew. So he got his mark, white like his families hair across his neck. It was a strange feeling, having the stamp being pressed against such a sensitive area but he didn't mind. It was an important area. It was one of the most targeted spots on the body because it held a vital artery, one that when pierced would instantly kill anyone. So he kept the mark there, as a message to himself. A promise.

As long as blood pumped beneath that mark, as long as he had that beating he'd devote them to his family. For his sisters, for his guild, he'd fight and live for their sake, until his last breath.

After all, that was what a real man did after all.


	11. Juvia Lockser

**I think people mistake Juvia for a crazy fangirl too much but we've really seen her be able to put her affections for Gray aside and fight. And she fights WELL!**

When Juvia remembered her time in Phantom Lord she remembered being too blind to realise how lost she had been in life. She had lived under an oppressive shadow, one that she rid herself of by joining, not a guild but a family. But the reason for her her family was of course Gray... Nobody really knew, to the full depth how much she cared for the ice mage but he had been the one to save her from the rain. He had beaten her, then saved her and then saved her again. He was the one who rid her of her clouds, who let the Sun shine on her without the shadows. And that meant... So much to her.

 _Gray-Sama... Thank you..._

But still...

Sometimes she'd stay awake, terrified that the shadow known as Phantom Lord would come and take her away again. That the oppressive hold of _that_ guild would steal away her happiness. That once again she'd suffer that loneliness that happens despite being surrounded by people.

So when, a few weeks in to being asked where she'd like her guild mark, rather than keeping it in the same place as her beloved Gray as most would expect, she chose to keep it by her side, loosely where her arm could trace it whenever she had doubts about where she belonged. It was an identifying mark, a saving grace, a symbol to cling onto in times of trouble. A reminder...

She was part of a family.

She was a part of Fairy Tail.


	12. Freed Justine

**Freed is awesome. This is a fact.**

Freed didn't show his emotions often and enjoyed the fact silently that nobody knew the true sentimentality of his Guild Mark, it was like an inside joke for only himself. He had never been the kind to cling onto worthless or touchy-feely memorabilia but the one item he prized above all else was definitely his sword. The blade was a perfect conduit for his magic and upon the handle he had carved the perfect emblem of the guild. It had been a joining present from a metal-make Mage on his first job and he had been shocked at it's efficiency. The Guild had helped him infinitely, just as it had helped everyone who walked through its doors. When he did so he didn't appreciate the guild as a family, just as a place to work, a place of employment. When he met Bickslow, Evergreen and of course Laxus he had just been shocked. The possibility of making friends with his Guildmates was shocking, unprecedented and... Comforting.

He hadn't put much thought into where his guild-mark should be situated, just thinking that his hand was the most representitive of his magic. But know he found it strangely symbolic, both for then and now. Back then it symbolised how he'd finally joined forces with others, forming a bond through that mark. Then it showed a unity amongst all.

But now...

Now it showed a vow. A reminder. That that unity remained, even when he had raised that hand against them. That no matter what, he'd remain a part of the guild. That he would never harm Fairy Tail again. And so was his vow, that he would never harm them. So was his reminder, that they would always extend that welcome to him.


	13. Evergreen

**Evergreen is awesome. This is fact as well.**

She longed to be loved, to have admirers and doting companions. Who wouldn't when they had suffered such neglect in their past.

Alonealonealonealonealonealone

She longed to have a love like in the Fairy Tales she used to believe naively, she wanted to be a 'special someone' a 'other part of someone's heart' to 'complete someone.'

But they laughed and said that that love really only existed in Fairy Tales, and that's where it would stay.

So she ignored the feeling, forgot about love. It wasn't like she really needed to be adored after all, she didn't care. She was beautiful just the way she was.

Then there was Fairy Tail.

And it was like a Fairy Tale.

It was so much more than love.

Falling in somewhere and finding that you were a better person through it, it became the shoulder to cry on, the hand to wipe away your sorrows, the apple of your eye.

Finding that being there completed you.

So her Guild-Mark was directly opposite her heart. Standing proudly, showing how it completed her, made her better, in a way that most wouldn't understand. It was to represent the dream she had achieved only when she gave up on it and to show that true love did exist.

After all, love was most often found in Fairy Tails.


	14. Bickslow

**Bickslow is awesome. This is also fact.**

Words could be cruel, monstrous wicked things that could break a persons heart.

They could also be magical kind creatures to mend or join a soul.

Bickslow thought that Fairy Tail was like that as well.

Sometimes they'd be careless, goofy underestimated people who didn't seem more dangerous than a playful puppy.

Other times they were fierce, unopposed crushing forces that left fear in their wake.

He'd seen terror, hoards of monsters, swathes of dragons. He'd seen living legends and fought them with every inch of strength he had.

But strength came at a price.

That price was bravery.

With every unbeatable for him and his babies would go in, strong and united with a ferocity and pride for their guild that few could fail to marvel at. His own team found it incredible how he could go from a joking teammate to a...

Fierce, unopposed crushing force that left fear in his wake.

His secret was bravery.

Bravery in fighting, bravery in helping, bravery in... Betrayal.

He'd go in, dolls blazing screaming at the top of his lungs.

Tainting, chanting, cheering, echoing, encouraging.

With every noise he'd make, the guild would be right by his side.


	15. Laxus Dreyar

**Laxus is-basically the whole of the thunder legion is awesome okay?**

Of course he didn't care about those stupid fairies! After all, he was the one who had tried to take over the Guild! How could he have any sort of affection for those idiots!

What? It wasn't like he missed them! Hell-o he didn't stop his takeover when his grandfather was dying! It was pretty evident that he didn't have any longing feelings to rejoin the crazy group of mages.

Now come on, he'd annoyed and bullied every member the stupid group had. Did that sound like the actions of a man who cared for them at all?!

What? He'd only not joined a new guild... Because the Fairies had left a bad taste in his mouth, he didn't feel like being in another wimpy guild.

He didn't care about losing that stupid mark at all, haven't you seen all of his tattoos? It wasn't like he'd miss one...

And the only reason that the space where it had been was still blank was because that spot held bad memories.

Lies...

There was a reason why the Guild mark had been situated only centimetres from his heart.


	16. Cana Alberona

She drank to forget.

Forget about her mother and that terrible last message.

Forget that had he stayed she could've had a real family because that didn't matter.

To forget.

She drank because it helped, igniting a fire in her that seemed foolishly like courage.

It was a bad way to deal but hey, if she could handle it why not!

And the people in the Guild... Well she'd point them to Gray if they wanted to get rid of some bad habits.

The booze helped, burning through her, filling her with a warmth that seemed to light a fire in her eyes and a strength in her stomach.

Dimly, through a haze of alcohol clogging her brain she realised that the Guild did the same.

Filled her with courage.

Gave her the strength to carry on.

Let her forget about her worries.

Huh, and here she was thinking alcohol was the only way to cope.

Remembering how the burning feeling of how it burned all the way down, centring in her stomach she smirked and firmly slammed the marker down in the exact same place.

She smirked through her glass. Jeez, how lame was she, to be so sentimental.

Meh, she was a Fairy Tail mage, they were all a bunch of saps.

But a bunch of crazy, loving... Brave saps.

There wasn't a higher compliment than that.


End file.
